No me di cuenta que te amaba
by Hilary Hiwatari
Summary: Siempre crees que odías a alguien y cuando la vida de este está en peligro te das cuenta de que ese odio es amor (Mal summary.. Adv:Yaoi! TalaKai)


Hola!! Aquí estoy con otro fic =P mientras estaba terminando de escribir el 4 cap de mi otro fic se me ocurrió esto ^^u! (un completo desastre xD).  
  
Advertencias: Capitulo único (no sé que tiene de advertencia eso O_o!), hay Yaoi ^^u (cuando no? Jeje....) y la pareja es Tala x Kai ^__^! Hoy andaba con ganas de escribir sobre ellos xD. Bien, dejo de molestarlos.. lean el fic y dejen reviews!!  
  
Beyblade es propiedad de sus respectivos autores o sea que no me pertenece... si así fuera, la historia seria MUY distinta ^_~!.  
  
No me di cuenta de que te amaba  
  
Capitulo único  
  
Un joven pelirrojo caminaba por las frías calles cubiertas por la nieve. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados para poder ver en su mente la imagen de la persona a la que amaba... se perdía en sus ojos rubí, no podía resistirse. Daría lo que fuera por tener aunque sea una única oportunidad con él.. aunque sea sólo un beso, una caricia, un abrazo,... algo. Pero, sabía que eso sería imposible ya que.. la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos ahora... era incapaz de amar a alguien. Tala estaba convencido de que Kai Hiwatari no sentía nada por él ni por nadie.  
  
Continuó con sus ojos cerrados después de todo conocía ese camino a la perfección.. lo había recorrido muchas veces pensando siempre en la misma persona, haciéndose daño a él mismo.  
  
Abrió sus ojos de golpe con una expresión de terror en ellos. En menos de un segundo volteo su cara en la misma dirección en la que había escuchado ese sonido extraño. Todo lo que logro ver, sentir y escuchar antes de perder el conocimiento fue un auto aproximándose a el, una sacudida y un golpe contra algo. También un grito seguido por unas palabras de las cuales, la única que comprendió a la perfección fue su nombre...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
En un hospital muy cerca de ahí...  
  
- Pon fin puedo salir de aquí!- Decía aliviado un chico rubio  
  
- Si no te hubieras torcido el tobillo jugando en el hielo nunca hubieras entrado – Le contestó Rei a Max  
  
- Pero lo bueno es que ya podemos irnos a casa- decía Kenny- o mejor dicho.. al hotel.  
  
Kai se encontraba junto con ellos pero permanecía en silencio, como siempre.  
  
De repente una ambulancia llego a toda velocidad al hospital, al parecer era algo bastante grava ya que los enfermeros y médicos querían llevar al paciente dentro lo más pronto posible para comenzar a revisarlo. A los chicos no les importo mucho y todos comenzaron a emprender el rumbo... todos, menos uno... Kai. Algo le decía que tenía que quedarse.. aun no sabía el porque. Miro al paciente que estaba sobre la camilla siendo trasladado desde la ambulancia hasta dentro del hospital. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver de quien se trataba... era Tala. Entro nuevamente al hospital siguiendo a los enfermeros que llevaban el cuerpo lo más rápido que podían a la sala de operaciones. Los enfermeros entraron a un sector donde sólo los empleados del hospital pueden pasar.. otras personas( también empleados por lógica xP) que se encontraban allí detuvieron a Kai.  
  
-Lo siento, joven. No puedes pasar.. este sector es sólo para médicos y empleados. No puede haber gente o visitas.  
  
-Mi.. amigo tuvo un accidente- dijo Kai asustado mientras señalaba a los enfermeros y la camilla en donde estaba Tala que desapareció al dar vuelta en un pasillo.  
  
-Yo me encargaré de comunicárselo al médico.. le suplico que espere afuera- dijo el empleado  
  
-...esta bien...- Dijo resignado Kai y salió del lugar. Se dirigió a una silla y se sentó a esperar.  
  
No sabía ni porque estaba ahí. Ni por que se preocupo tanto por Tala... sin embargo tenía una rara sensación de tristeza en el pecho... como si algo le faltara.  
  
Paso mucho tiempo antes de que un médico saliera y dijera..  
  
- Hay aquí presente algún familiar o conocido de...-miro su libreto- Tala Ivanov?  
  
- ..Yo..-Kai se puso de pie y siguió al doctor que le había hecho una seña con su mano.  
  
Luego de que llegaran hasta la habitación de Tala, el doctor hablo un rato con Kai antes de dejarlo pasar.  
  
- Hijo.. tu amigo debe tener un muy buen ángel guardián.. no todos los días un auto esta a punto de atropellarte y quedas con vida y muy pocas lesiones..-  
  
-..Qué...qué tan grave ..se encuentra?- preguntó Kai  
  
- Sólo tiene una fisura en una de sus costillas y en golpe muy fuerte en su brazo y hombro. Puedes parar a verlo si quieres pero dudo que este despierto.  
  
Kai suspiró aliviado  
  
-Gracias- fue su última palabra antes de entrar y sentarse al lado de la cama donde estaba Tala.- que bueno que no te paso nada- dijo con una leve sonrisa la cual fue borrada enseguida- pero que estoy diciendo?, yo preocupándome por..ti? Que me pasa..?- Kai estaba confundido.. se sentía feliz porque Tala estaba bien pero.. se había preocupado por él.. ¿por que?, Tala no significo nunca nada para Kai.. o por lo menos eso era lo que creía.  
  
Por varios minutos el bicolor se quedo observando al pelirrojo...¿con ternura? Si, increíble pero cierto. Kai lo había aceptado, no podía luchar en contra de eso. No podía dirigirle otro tipo de mirada a Tala.. se preguntaba si eso era por amor o solo por amistad. Al parecer.. el hecho de que pensara que la vida de Tala se encontraba en peligro le hizo despertar ese sentimiento dentro de Kai. Ya se había dado cuanta.. eso no era amistad.. definitivamente no,.. era amor.  
  
Kai tomo una de las manos de Tala entre las suyas y comenzó a acariciarla..esa piel era tan suave.. pero el contacto no duró mucho ya que Tala comenzó a moverse y a hablar..  
  
- Dónde..estoy?.. que me paso?- decía Tala mientras se incorporaba en la cama  
  
- Estas en el hospital, al parecer tuviste un accidente- dijo Kai con un tono serio.  
  
- Y.. q-que haces t-tu a-aquí..?..- pregunto Tala al darse cuenta que "su" Kai estaba ahí  
  
- Yo...- Kai no sabia que responder pero bajo su mirada para ocultar el tono rosa que habían adoptado sus mejillas- no tenia nada que hacer y entre aburrirme en un hotel y venir aquí...- explicó  
  
- ya veo..- bajó su mirada  
  
- Qué te pasa?..-preguntó el bicolor.  
  
- Debiste haberte quedado en el hotel por más aburrido que sea...- dijo Tala sin levantar la vista-.. ya que no le veo nada de divertido venir aquí para hacerte pasar por el "amigo preocupado"-  
  
- Como?- Kai no entendía nada  
  
- De seguro te enteraste de que después de ese accidente quedé vivo y pensaste en aprovechar el momento para matarme, no?- sus miradas se cruzaron y la voz de Tala sonaba triste - Yo no te importo en lo absoluto, Hiwatari.... a menos de que quieras matarme.. yo no encuentro otra razón por la cual estas aquí...  
  
- Te equivocas... me importas y mucho..- Kai parecía hechizado por los ojos turquesa de Tala  
  
-..Q-Que tanto?- pregunto un poco asustado Tala pero, al igual que Kai, parecía hechizado por sus ojos rubí  
  
Kai se levanto y beso a Tala con dulzura recorriendo cada lugar de su boca. Tala correspondió al beso a la vez que unas lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.  
  
- Tala.. te amo- dejo Kai secando las lagrimas de Tala  
  
- Yo también te amo, Kai- contesto este y abrazó al bicolor con delicadeza.. todavía le dolía mucho el cuerpo. Cuando se separaron del abrazó cada uno le dedicó una sonrisa al otro antes de volver a besarse. Ni bien se separaron se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta..  
  
- Adelante – dijeron los jóvenes al unísono.  
  
- Permiso – dijo el doctor entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de sí – me alegra ver que te despertaras.. ¿cómo te sientes?- le preguntó a Tala  
  
- Me duele mucho el brazo y aquí- contestó Tala señalando el lugar donde estaban sus costillas  
  
- Según los análisis te pondrás bien en un par de días –aclaro – después de todo sólo fue un golpe..  
  
- Sólo un golpe? Que no te había atropellado un auto?- Pregunto confundido Kai  
  
- Eso también creí yo.. ¿que fue lo que paso en realidad?- preguntó Tala al doctor haciendo que este baje la mirada  
  
- Según..los testigos.. otro chico te empujo con tal fuerza que fue por eso que resultaste lastimado a pesar de que el auto no te tocara..- suspiró- pero a cambió de eso..él.. entrego su vida..-  
  
- ...Sabe como se llamaba?-  
  
- Muchos lo reconocieron como...tu compañero de equipo.. Bryan.  
  
Los dos chicos estaban tan sorprendidos como tristes.. no podían creer que Bryan había muerto para salvar a Tala. Eso debía ser una broma.. si seguramente lo era, o un sueño. Pero no, todo era real. De repente Tala recordó que escucho unos gritos antes de que Bryan lo empujara.. y estaba convencido de que también había sido Bryan el que había gritado.  
  
- ..él.. dijo algo antes de salvarme..?  
  
- Las mismas personas que observaron el hecho... dijeron que.. ese chico te dijo.. esto- saco un papel de su bolsillo y se lo entrego a Tala- Me retiro..para que conversen tranquilos.  
  
El doctor salió de la habitación dejando nuevamente a Tala y a Kai solos. Tala miro el papel..  
  
"No!, No puedes morir! Yo te amo, Tala!!"  
  
Su cara no tenía expresión alguna, no sabía como debía reaccionar.. o que debía sentir...  
  
- Que.. sentías hacía él?- preguntó Kai rompiendo el silencio  
  
- Sólo... amistad...nada más que eso- contestó Tala.  
  
Ambos volvieron a abrazarse delicadamente  
  
-No te preocupes.. no estas solo.. yo estoy contigo- le susurró Kai al oido.  
  
-..Gracias..- dijo Tala- Te amo..  
  
-Yo también..  
  
-----------FIN-----------  
  
N/A: Ahí quedo ^^! Mi segundo fic n_n dejen review para saber que les pareció! Bay!! 


End file.
